1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for a battery system for electric vehicles and, more particularly, to removable modular batteries and a battery case to store the batteries.
2. Information
Hybrid electric vehicles that employ battery power together with power from an engine-driven electrical generator, and electric vehicles which may rely entirely on batteries for power are becoming more common. Batteries for hybrid or all-electric vehicles tend to be heavy assemblies that may involve specialized equipment for installation or removal from a vehicle. For example, size or weight of vehicle batteries may present difficulties for an individual to exchange a discharged or to install fresh batteries.